garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Tactical Frivolity
"'''Tactical frivolity' is a form of public protest involving humour; often including peaceful non-compliance with authorities, carnival and whimsical antics. Humour has played a role in political protests at least as far back as the Classical period in ancient Greece. Yet it is only since the 1990s that the term tactical frivolity has gained common currency for describing the use of humour in opposing perceived political injustice. Generally the term is used to denote a whimsical, non confrontational approach rather than aggressive mocking or cutting jokes."'' -- Wikipedia Pack Purpose The original purpose of Tactical Frivolity was to be an Umbral pack dedicated to recovering lost treasures, people, and clearing out the Wyrm that had begun to gather too close to Harbor Park. Also, to lighten the mood once in a while. However, things change over time. While they still keep an eye on the Umbra around Harbor Park, their focus has shifted to the physical world, where they've been watching over the industrial sector, and to bringing a fresh perspective to the Sept as a whole. ...and also, to lighten the mood once in a while. Territory When Blitzkrieg became the Guardian pack, Tactical Frivolity took over the St. Claire industrial sector as their protectorate, until such time as the others returned. As the Wardership has now changed hands, and there's other territory TF might be interested in, this is now in a certain amount of flux. They can still also be found near Harbor Park in and out of the Umbra to keep it safe, as always. Totem Full Spirit Name: '''Ohno! (With the exclamation mark). According to the spirit, there are other names it goes by, but the pack found amusement in taking his statement of 'Oh no!' as a literal answer. The Coyote had no complaint. '''Totem Appearance: Ohno! most often appears as a normal coyote. Like the Trickster of legend, while he often appears male and is commonly identified as such, at other times he may appear in a more female guise or another form altogether. Fun doesn't draw the line at gender or appearance, and neither does Ohno! Totem Personality: Ohno! is the ultimate prankster, reveling in creating mischief and cracking playful jokes. He tends to speak in quick-witted riddles and rhymes that may seem quite childish. He's got a purpose in his madness, though. Like any good Coyote, there's always a lesson to be learned even in the most slapstick of situations. The worthy and clever mind will recognize a prank both as a valuable learning experience and as a chance to bring some laughter back into the world. +Sheet Information: Also... 2016: Mu Mu Mu For a while they invented a fake-real-in-their-heads fraternity called Mu Mu Mu (MMM). Three Wolf Mu, get it? Also Mu Mus. They even gave one another code names. The Lupus didn't get it beyond 'human pack of unmated males that do dumb things' but he found it funny anyway. It did make a half-decent cover for discussing pack things, though, not that they probably really needed one. April Fools, 2016 Part 1 As a pack following Coyote, they could hardly let the trickster holiday go unmarked. The target picked was the Queen's Tower. With the help of the unofficial Ladies Auxiliary (which is to say, Lilah and Isabella), they went to all the SCCU frats and sororities and handed out fliers for a party with free beer and pizza, to watch the upcoming tournament basketball game in support of the team, and to meet in the Queen's Tower lobby. At the same time, they passed word through various club habitués that there would be a flash mob rave -- at the same time, in the same place, and to bring music and other party necessities. About three hundred people showed up, and at first it was allowed to happen, although after things started getting rowdy and real messes began to get made, the cops were called. As they arrived, smoke bombs hidden in two garbage cans went off, setting off the sprinklers and destroying various electronic equipment, as well as showering everyone in red punch and glitter. It took over an hour to bring order. The 'yotes were much more pleased with all this than anyone else, although according to social media it was deemed a pretty good party all in all. Part 2 The Sept couldn't be left unpranked, so there was an idea for the New Moon Moot, the first gathering after the date: a silly mock-rite to remind people to take things a bit less seriously (and maybe work together while they were at it). However, THIS plan didn't quite go as intended -- at least, not by them. Ohno! had a chat with his... superiors, and they all decided the Sept needed a more powerful poke. He had the Sept Alpha distracted and led away by another spirit, and took his place at the moot. The mock 'Rite of Unity' turned into a real 'Rite of the Stickectomy', fueled by the participants and Coyote. It spread across the bawn, turning the flaws of those present on their head, to encourage people to expand their horizons and to shed light on ways they could grow. The members of his own pack were not immune. As it turned out, the effects lasted about two weeks. Category:Past Packs